A Mistake
by TeamJonah
Summary: Jonah's last few days. Jonah/OC Please R&R!


A Mistake

I saw her the day we were at the cemetery, putting back the coffins, now full of heavy sandbags. She was kneeling by a rough and grey gravestone that looked to be made of limestone. As she prayed, and as I stared, Father grumbled, needing my assistance. As I was about to turn back, she looked up, right at me. Her long, curled brown hair covered some of her face, but her eyes blazed emerald green. She smiled awkwardly, and I nodded my head slightly. I wanted to talk to her, but Father grumbled for my help again, and this time I turned to help him; But not with out looking back.

The basement of our funeral home, the morgue, was filled with the stolen corpses. Being a medium, I could easily communicate with them, the dead who was not yet passed on, but I often chose not to. The only time I dared to was during séances my father held. For money, and to "strengthen" my powers, powers that I often wished would leave. Father carved words and symbols all over the skin of every single corpse. These words that would make sure the soul would stay very close to his body in the afterlife, making sure he wouldn't cross over. Then, the eyelids came off. This was so they couldn't rest, and would always be awake in after life.

And that's why Father needed me. To "control" the spirits that I wished could be set free. To a better afterlife. It felt worse than murder, yet was the complete opposite.

I opened my sky blue eyes, pushing my black hair away from my face. I looked at the painting on my wall, a tree and several birds. A bird for each soul I had successfully (and secretly) set free.

But today was one of those days I always dreaded. The day of a séance.

As I sat at my circular table in a dark room, whose only light was by a single candle, Father greeted our "guests." The first to walk in was a younger girl, who looked to be my age, and very familiar. "_You're _Jonah?" she gasped, bewildered. "Mr. Aickman's son?" She was the girl from the cemetery.

"Uhm, yes, that'd be me." I replied slowly, very surprised to find her here, in my house.

"Wow, uhm…I'm Faye," she slowly held out her hand. I shook it. "I'm, uhm, here for my mother." She looked down.

I felt empathy for Faye. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

Faye looked back up, her green eyes boring into the back of my blue ones. She gave a small shrug. "I'm not here for sympathy, I'm here for whatever closure I can get." I didn't ask for her to explain. She looked at the floor again. "So, if you don't mind, what happened to Mr. Aickman's wife…your mother?" She awkwardly asked, her curls falling in front of her face.

"She, uh, she died giving birth to me."

"Do you ever talk to her?"

"I can't. She's passed on."

"Oh…." Faye looked behind her. A group of people were walking toward the room.

I gave Faye a small smile. "Time for Hell," I breathed as I sat down, Faye next to me.

We all sat around the table with joined hands, the white candle flickering in the middle of us.

I closed my eyes and everything went blank. I groaned in pain, as the ectoplasm oozed out of my mouth. This usually happened during my trances, but this time something was different, something was wrong. It was more powerful and uncontained than usual. I couldn't control it, and I had to stop myself.

I crashed back to earth, my head spinning. All was quiet, and it felt wrong. Faye was no longer holding my hand, and her and Father were nowhere in sight. I got up, and saw the ashes. Everyone's ashes. That was all that was left of them.

Get out! The voice in my head kept screaming at me. I ran out of the room, every door in the house opening and closing crazily, and I was forced upstairs.

Maybe I could jump out of a window and get help. All the windows were sealed shut.

All I could think about were the trapped, raging souls I had to set free. The ones hidden in the walls of my house, the ones I had just killed tonight. And especially Faye.

The doors kept slamming, and I was frantically looking all around me, for an escape, and I was suddenly falling backwards into the elevator shaft.

I was screaming and kicking in fear, worrying there was no way out. Until there was. Is scrambled through a small opening, not knowing where I was, until I had no way out.

Then came the flames.


End file.
